She's All I Ever Had
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Rukia merasakan kehilangan karena Ichigo tidak ada disisinya.  Ichigo yang menganggap Rukia satu-satunya.  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Aq kmbl nls one shoot dgn pair IchiRuki.

Sdh lm gak nls one shoot^^

Disclamer: Always Tite Kubo donk^^

Title: She's All I Ever Had

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, Angst

Ket: Kata2 cetak miring Ichigo's POV

* * *

**She's All I Ever Had**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disinilah aku._

_Memandangmu dari kejauhan meski kita dekat._

_Terdengarlah tangisanmu yang membuatku sakit._

_Aku selalu melihatmu meski kamu tak tahu._

_._

_._

_._

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata violetnya yang indah itu tidak seperti dulu yang selalu ceria dan memancarkan keceriaan. Sekarang senyumnya yang indah hilang menjadi serpihan yang tidak terlihat. Dirinya yang tegar dan kuat itu sekarang hanya memancarkan kesedihan dari raut wajahnya. Matanya seolah kosong, dirinya seakan hampa.

"Ichigo." ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum pahit melihat foto mereka berdua

Gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu hanya memandang foto yang dia pegang dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Mata violetnya terlihat redup, cahaya matanya itu seolah menghilang. Dia, cahaya dan kebahagiaan Rukia yang telah hilang. Dialah Kurosaki Ichigo, kekasih yang Rukia cintai segenap jiwanya.

Air mata perlahan membasahi wajah cantik Rukia. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat ceria sekarang hanya bagaikan air terjun yang tiada henti mengeluarkan air mata. Sudah berapa lama Rukia selalu dan selalu menangisi kematian Ichigo. Rukia memandang foto yang dia pegang masih dengan air mata yang tetap membasahi wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu?" gumam Rukia yang kembali menaruh foto itu dan berjalan perlahan menuju balkon kamarnya. Terlihat suasana pagi hari yang cerah, langit terlihat biru hari ini. Rukia menghirup sejuknya udara pagi ini, matanya memandang langit biru tapi pikirannya kemana-mana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kenapa kamu selalu menangisiku, Rukia?_

_Aku tahu kamulah satu-satunya yang kumiliki._

_Tapi bukan berarti aku akan melihatmu terus menangis._

_Karena kamulah nafasku hingga aku tiada dari dunia ini._

_._

_._

_._

"Ichigo." gumam Rukia lagi. Setiap kali dia menyebut nama Ichigo dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Air mata Rukia seakan-akan selalu terjatuh, perasaannya sangat terluka, hatinya sakit. Kehilangan orang yang Rukia sayangi lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan suatu benda berharga sekalipun karena sumber kebahagiannya sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

"Kamulah nafasku, Ichigo." Rukia menatap langit biru dengan wajah yang sendu. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari langit itu, seakan-akan dirinya akan tersedot tapi dia tidak peduli. Rukia langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

Rukia langsung berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Rumahnya yang luas dan dekat dengan bukit itu menambah kesejukan suasana pagi hari ini. Rukia langsung duduk di dekat pohon sambil memainkan rumput-rumput yang berada disana. Wajahnya masih saja seperti tadi terlihat sedih. Air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya, Rukia bahakn sudah tidak memperdulikan wajahnya basah dengan air mata atau tidak. Yang dia tahu dia akan selamanya kehilangan Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku selalu berada di dekatmu Rukia._

_Akan selalu menemani dan menjagamu._

_Meski raga kita tidak akan bersatu._

_Karena kamu satu-satunya yang kumiliki._

_._

_._

_._

Angin pagi hari ini sangat sejuk, terasa sepoi-sepoi. Angin pagi menerpa wajah Rukia hingga membuat rambut hitam Rukia tertiup angin, cantik sekali. Rukia merapikan rambutnya, samar-samar dia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Rukia." ujar seseorang

Rukia terkejut dan dia berusaha mencari sumber suara itu, tapi suara tadi seperti suara Ichigo. Suara yang khas di telinganya.

"Haha… Aku terlalu memikirkannya hingga berhalusinasi." ujar Rukia pelan tapi air matanya makin mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Rukia merasakan dadanya sesak, dia merasa sangat sakit jika harus berhalusinasi seperti itu. Air mata Rukia makin membasahi wajahnya, Rukia memeluk badannya dan hanya berdiam diri. Tapi dalam pelukannya itu dia merasa hangat, seperti ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

_._

_._

_._

_Kalau kau menangis akan kuhapus air matamu._

_Kalau kau merindukan pelukanku akan kupeluk dirimu._

_Ingatlah Rukia, aku akan menemanimu._

_Meski kamu tidak tahu._

_._

_._

_._

"Ichigo." gumam Rukia lagi dan dia merasa pelukannya makin hangat. Dia tahu hanya Ichigo saja yang bisa membuatnya merasakan pelukan yang hangat itu, air mata tetap membasahi wajahnya. Rukia merasa air matanya tidak terlalu mengalir deras seperti tadi, walau dadanya terasa sangat sesak karena dia masih menahan tangisannya. Tangisan yang tidak akan pernah berhenti karena yang akan menghentikan tangisan Rukia itu tidak ada.

Rukia tetap saja terdiam dan memeluk dirinya sendiri erat, dia bisa merasakan kalau seperti Ichigo yang memeluk dirinya saat ini. Rukia mengatur nafasnya yang agak sesak karena menahan tangis. Rukia melihat ke arah bukit sana, samar-samar Rukia melihat sosoknya. Sosok sumber kebahagiannya, Ichigo. Kekasihnya yang selalu dia rindukan, yang selalu dia tangisi setiap waktu.

Tanpa membuang waktu Rukia langsung berlari menuju bukit itu. Langkah kakinya yang kecil dan tidak terlalu kuat berlari itu dia paksakan untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat tadi. Rukia terus saja berlari hingga nafasnya tersengal-sengal, Rukia merasa bisa saja dia akan kecapekan karena terus berlari tapi dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Akhirnya Rukia sampai di atas bukit itu, pemandangan yang terlihat juga sangat indah. Mata Rukia menelusuri sisi-sisi bukit itu tapi tak ditemukannya sosok yang dia cari. Rukia merasa air matanya akan turun dan benar saja dia kembali menangis.

"Haha Ichigo.." ujar Rukia sambil tertawa hambar, matanya masih saja menitikkan air mata. Rukia berusaha menahan tangisnya tapi itu justru membuat dadanya makin sesak, dia ingin bisa melepaskan tangisannya itu. Tapi Rukia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hatinya sungguh tersayat. Kenangan akan Ichigo selalu terlintas di benaknya. Cara Ichigo memeluknya, menyayanginya, menjaganya semuanya.

Semuanya membuat Rukia terkenang akan sosok Ichigo. Ichigolah yang Rukia miliki, Ichigolah sumber kebahagiannya. Dialah yang satu-satunya dimilik Rukia. Kejamnya waktu yang telah merebut Ichigo dari sisinya, tapi itu adalah takdir. Tingkah lakunya yang membuat Rukia terkenang akan sosok Ichigo, tiap kali Rukia mengingat memandang lekat-lekat mata Ichigo membuat hati Rukia makin sakit saja. Perasaan Rukia sudah terlalu sakit.

"Rukia." ujar seseorang dan Rukia menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dilihatnya sosok Ichigo berada di sana, menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang berusaha mengapus air matanya dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo. "Ini kamu?"

"Iya." jawab Ichigo yang hanya memandang Rukia dengan sendu

"Ichigo." Rukia tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya hingga air matanya kembali membasahi wajahnya. Ichigo menghapus air mata di wajah Rukia dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan menangis ya?"

"Iya."

"Lihatlah aku dan rasakan aku Rukia."

"Eh?"

"Walaupun aku tidak ada di sampingmu tapi aku akan selalu menjagamu." Ichigo hanya memandang Rukia sebentar dan berlalu dari hadapan Rukia

"Ichigo!" teriak Rukia yang berusaha mengejar Ichigo tapi sosok Ichigo itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "Kenapa Ichigo? Kenapa?" tangisan Rukia pecah dan air mata terus saja mengalir dari wajahnya. Wajahnya juga basah karena dari tadi Rukia tidak berhenti menangis. Hati Rukia makin sakit karena lagi-lagi dia kehilangan Ichigo, dadanya terasa sangat sesak jika memikirkan hal itu. Rukia tidak bisa tersenyum, wajahnya selalu terlihat sedih.

Apalagi hari ini, hari yang menyedihkan untuknya. Air matanya seakan tidak habis untuk menangisi Ichigo. Perasaan Rukia tiap kali memikirkan Ichigo, sedih seklaigus sedikit senang. Ichigo itu tidak hanya seperti kekasih, dia cintanya dan juga temannya. Perasaan Rukia yang begitu besar pada Ichigo membuat Rukia belum terlalu bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Ichigo memang tidak ada di dekatnya.

"Kamu satu-satunya untukku Ichigo." gumam Rukia masih terisak

Tapi di sela tangisnya Rukia merasa angin bertiup sangat sejuk, badannya terasa hangat karena hembusan angin ini. Saat hembusan angin itu juga Rukia merasa kalau Ichigo seakan-akan memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Air mata Rukia kembali terjatuh dan Rukia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menikmati hembusan angin yang hangat itu.

"I love you always and forever, Ichigo." bisik Rukia sambil air mata kembali membasahi pipnya.

_._

_._

_._

_Aku akan dan akan selamanya juga mencintaimu Rukia._

_Meski raga kita terpisah tapi tidak jiwa kita._

_Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu._

_Karena kamu satu-satunya milikku._

_._

_._

_._

END

* * *

A/N: Gmn mnrt minna?

Aq terinspirasi paz dgr lagu yang mellow2 gt.

Please review y?


End file.
